User talk:Daniel Smith
This page was deleted because it caused my computer to continually freeze. Why is ST being such a cock sucker? Featured Info? Did you pick a new featured character, and other crap? hey man Hey, I'm here! So, I know about everything and stuff like that, but I'm kinda confused on making pages. So these pages are our ideas for zombies maps and everything that revolves around it (Perks, guns, PaP Machine, etc.), right? So if I made this map for zombies on Mars, would I have to make a page for something like a new trap or perk? JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 23:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome. Now I wish I was there. You know what I want that as a postcard. I'll go out somewhere with my best friends girlfriend and then give him that as a postcard saying "Glad your not here." Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sniperteam82308 Are You And SniperTeam Related? I Think You're The Only Nice One To Speak Up To Me On this Wiki.... SniperTeam Is Just A Troll ^.^ Thats great. So how was my police report one? That and this thumb|300px|rightmake you wonder just how the cops do protect us.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) re: your last message to me Sure, sponsoring will be no problem. But how so, just say "THIS STORY IS SPONSORED BY DANIEL SMITH PRODUCTIONS ®" or incorporate your ideas into my stories or what... JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I really don't care how you sponsor, but if you do put my creations on the company page, you're probably going to have to do Fizzy's as well, unless if he doesn't want you to sponsor his stuff... JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) mmkay then. JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello #1 Hi. #2 When is next featured creation? #3 Will you post a list of all well-known active users in Friday's Blg? #4 Would you be interested in HELPING with a Republic Commandos Fan Comic? #5 Hi again ;) If you insit on doing it tommorow, then will you atleast tell me which wiki you are leaning towards? Hello. I am requesting permission to use a few of your enemy types? specifically Ghouls, Radioactive Zombies, and Cybernetic zombies. May I? You are honestly going to ask me that now. Lets think. Maybe. Depends on if you stop acting like a little bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I will as soon as you stop acting like a little bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You can stop complaining about everything I do. Then you won't be a bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand your straight. I make jokes. Jokes you can't seem to take.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you I don't I'm sorry if you thought I did. I just want you to know I decided not doing the picture for you was a dick move so I am working on that right now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Now you should really learn how to do this on your own. Just google mypictr. The first website is the one I use. After that.... well its 3 steps that are easy... if you can't get them then your retarded. Oh and the image size should be 90x90.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Downfall. The movie.... right. Not the game on the phone? Nevermind. I've got a feeling its the movie. Yea I've seen it. Can't say I liked it. Or Dead Space: Aftermath. One thing about Dead Space I don't care for are the movies. The stories are alright but the portrayals.... I think they'd make great live action movies.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and quick question... can you remove that tidbit on the top of your talk...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) http://mypictr.com/ This one right here. And I just don't like Anime. Aftermath was bad because it used crappy CGI mixed with anime. The only CGI I like are Video Game Cutscenes and more realistic CGI. Or anything by Monty Oum. Oh did you know Jerry has a cousin? And the part of me being a cocksucker.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't. Just leave it as it is. When you upload the picture it will ask you to download it. Do that then right click it in your Downloads section. Click Open in Containing Folder and move the picture from Recovery :D to your Pictures library. Thats what I do.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Something your father installed I'm guessing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks like no more porn for Daniel.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Christ man. So you hear about JWW's cousin?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well you did say that your dad was probably cheating on your mom... perhaps he goes there? And yea. I've decided not to do any shit like hitting on and what not on JWW's cousin.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! Your seriously taking that into consideration?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Course I know it. They don't always censor stuff. They didn't censor nigger in Fuck You. And they haven't censored a word in any Love the Way You Lie to now music videos by Eminem.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So you don't think your dad watches porn?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You know a song they really censored the shit out of. Shake That and My Name As. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've seen that. Oh man but My Name Is was the worst. They literally changed half the song. Like one part talks about his history teacher giving him an F so he "chased him with a stapler and stapled his nuts to a stack of paper" in VEVO it goes "chased him with a stapler made him change the grade on the paper" and one part "flipped the bartender off then stuck my dick in the tip cup" its just gibberish in VEVO or "raping lesbians while they screaming at me lets just be friends" VEVO "running over pedestrians while they screamin at me" One part goes and talks about how he hung himself in VEVO it says he feels like a caged elf.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you a fool! This is Vevo. They obviously "enjoy the taste of a weiner". Can't be to graphic there with Vevo Daniel.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 3 things! Thing 1: We are talking here. Thing 2: How can yu make your sig have a link to your age? Thing 3: What you think of my new story??? HellHoundSlayer 02:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh... no clue what you just said, and, i haven't written it yet. but i made a blog about it on CNZ.it is about zombie plaque survivors... but in this one aliens crashland on earth and they are enemies too. HellHoundSlayer 02:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I Can if you are too lazy to go to CNZ. I come here too, but rarely do anything anymore. Unless someone says something regarding me, i just don't do nothin. Thanks. ST, doesn't seem too interested in it. Says its an overused idea and blah blah blah blah... PS: How to do colors in sigs/articles? HellHoundSlayer 02:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... I made it origininally so we could get away from unwanted things here (Sulforousdick47, MM's constant bitching, etc) But now it's just funner there. Plus, I enjoy having power there. I know that sounds like i'm gonna pull a you and try and take over, but i won't. Plus, I actually like rules... At least rules that are useful and helpful. Keep people in line. And, TELL ME HOW TO DO COLORS!? HellHoundSlayer 02:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok let me try "color:red" dick did i do it right? First: Why you being mean to me!? ;( Second: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO IT!? I didn't call you a dick. just needed something to type in red. I thought since you love it so much, i would type dick. jk, lol.... I know you're not gay... Or at least i hope.... ATTEMPT 2: I EAT GYPSY SHIT How do you make it work!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ATTEMPT 3: "color:blue"Daniel needs to learn how to treat women Oh i dind't know you had to do style=... ATTEMPT 5: span style="color:red">Daniel THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME!! what is EVERY color you can do? HHS You get the honor of blocking that fucker. Block him for as long as Wikia will allow, I don't want to talk to him, and I don't want him on my wiki. For reasons refer to my most recent blog. Magma-Man 10:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty much what I meant, until 9999. However I guess don't ban him now, I'm giving him another chance, and I have no clue why. But this is the last time. He does something to get banned again, I won't want him to come back here. Magma-Man 19:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Xbox! hey daniels, i got an xbox gamertag camalex97 add me plz :) Just wanted to make sure you saw this. I made this comment: Why don't you ever just shut up and watch one of the stupid things we want you watch!? You wouldn't watch the 5 minute portal video so that we could spend an hour arguing over it! Daniel, do you realize how many problems you're creating for yourself and everyone else by doing that shit? Why can't you ever just shut up and watch the five minute long video we're trying to show you. We'd all be much happier here if you didn't do the shit you always do! Magma-Man 03:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Slide To Prone Can I use Slide To Prone in a map I am making? :D Pleeeease? Vleetonk 17:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the deal was you have to tell HHS that most of his maps are good, that you used like 3 of his ideas, and unban him for a picture of his sister. Don't do it though. He told me he'd give us a picture the first time he was unbanned but didn't give it to us.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've got a real pic of his sis.... not as hot as the other pictures.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Well shes not crippled or hot. Boo.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC)